


Coffee Break

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [11]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Training, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

**  
**

  
Sakura withdraws silently to the edge of the room as Crawford enters, flinging his paper down on the couch. He doesn't approve of Schuldig keeping her, she knows. He sits, and polishes his glasses.

"Get me coffee."

She runs to the kitchen and pours a mug from the coffee maker that has awaited his arrival. She brings it in and hands it to him politely, with a bow.

"Thank you, Ms Tomoe," he says, in his polite, calm voice.

Schuldig smiles, and she feels relief. She must keep on Crawford's good side, Schuldig's made that clear. She breathes more easily.

  


 

 ** _  
_**

*

Crawford damps down his irritation as the girl hovers near the door. She may as well make herself useful.

"Get me coffee."

She looks as proud as if she harvested the beans herself. _Stupid bitch_ , he thinks, thanking her with meaningless politeness. Why couldn't Schuldig just fuck her and dispose of her? Schuldig smiles impishly.

 _All in good time. You have no patience._

Crawford sips the coffee, watching the girl impassively. She looks happier, like someone just gave her a stay of execution. He's getting very bored of Schuldig's toy. He catches her eye and smiles.

"Good coffee," he says.


End file.
